


Stark

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I just changed small things, I miss Tony, I refuse to accept his fate, I still can't believe it, Old Steve is not a factor, This scene killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!Everyone comes to say goodbye to the most selfish, yet kindest man they have ever known.





	Stark

Five years.

 

It had been five years.

 

Those who had been snapped all those years ago just balked at the news. No one could really sit down and accept it, not until Tony’s funeral. They crowded around the small home, chatting in small groups as those who had remained spoke of what had happened. Steve Rogers looked burdened, he and Bucky all but joined at the hip. The super soldier had almost remained in the past, but his other half had stopped him with a short phrase. The sorrow was still evident, but he had returned as promised, quietly talking while never straying from his oldest friend. Sam Wilson just looked relieved, placing a supportive hand on a grieving Peter Parker’s shoulder. The teen looked absolutely heartbroken, a look that had not changed since the final battle days ago. The drink in his hand trembled slightly, the boy saying barely a word, yet taking comfort in Sam and Happy’s words.

James Rhodes could be seen with Pepper Potts and her daughter, face withdrawn and distant as he gazed at the lake. His grief was evident despite his training, gaze roused when Pepper hugged him tightly, parting when her daughter spoke to Scott Lang and Hope.

Bruce Banner and Thor Odinson stood by the lake, chatting quietly. Thor was uncharacteristically quiet, shaking his head slightly at something Bruce said. The Guardians stood nearby, respectful even though they barely had the time to meet Tony. Nebula and Dr. Strange were nearby, both downcast as they spoke about whatever the future would hold after this mourning passed, joined by Carol Danvers.

“Mommy, what’s happening to the water?” Morgan’s voice cut through the quiet conversations, everyone slowly turning. Wanda Maximoff was at the water's edge, eyes glowing as she began to move the water and stone. Right in the middle of the gigantic lake, a large figure began to form. Tony, smiling at something unseen above the tree-line took form, the various pebbles and stone forming into a solid mass.The huge figure stood above the water, a circular base forming with grass and small flowers big enough for someone to sit down and gaze up. On the pedestal, with a path forming back to the shore, words were etched, fresh tears coursing down Pepper’s cheeks.

 

Tony Stark Has A Heart.

 

The witch didn’t react when Rocket climbed up and leaned against her, nor when Steve placed a hand on her shoulder. One by one, everyone stood side by side, looking out at the water. The bird and the gentle lapping of the water was the only sound as if showing peace had reigned. 


End file.
